


Limited Chill

by GertieCraign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Swearing, That poor library, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, War, because you should never let the Winchesters get bored, coasters as weapons, how much super glue has been used on those table lamps by now?, paper wads as weapons, paperback novels as weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/pseuds/GertieCraign
Summary: The one where they all got bored and wrecked the library.





	Limited Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone who already read this as a chapter in my 'junk' collection. A couple of people told me it was done enough to stand on it's own as a drabble, and after re-reading it, I realized they were right. I added just a few lines to smooth it out, and now here it is.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback omgbubblesomg and MrsWhozeewhatsis! You're awesome!  
> And to you, seersama, for reading the 'junk' posting right away and leaving me a nice comment that sent me to sleep with a big smile on my face - Thank you! :-D *smooch*

 

Mary had been struggling with the design for the hybrid sigil for nearly an hour, so the sound of another page being crumpled and discarded certainly didn’t distract Cas from his reading. When she crumpled it more tightly than usual and sent it sailing across the library table to bounce off of the side of his head - _that_ got his attention.

He looked over at her. She was staring down at her sketchbook, drawing with one hand and casually covering her mouth with the other.

He waited for an explanation or even an acknowledgement of what she’d just done, but none came. When he glanced at Sam, he saw that he had just the slightest trace of a smile on his face, but looked otherwise fully engrossed in his research. Jack didn’t seem to have noticed at all.

Cas considered the situation for a long moment, before deciding this was another unfathomable social interaction that he should just let drop. He turned back to his reading and lifted his mug to take a sip of coffee. Another wad of paper bounced off his head.

This time when he looked, Mary had her entire face turned away and was pretending to scratch the back of her head. Sam huffed once and put his elbow on the table and his hand on the side of his face to hide from Cas, as well. Jack was looking at both of them curiously.

Cas squinted at the two wads of paper lying on the table near him. He set down his coffee cup and reached for one of them, tentatively unfolding it. Perhaps Mary was trying to send him a note for some reason? He couldn’t imagine why, and she was certainly making no attempt to be clandestine about it, but-

Another wad hit him - this time in the cheek. He flinched.

When he looked over again, Jack was smiling hugely at Mary, though his brow was still furrowed.

Mary was shaking, trying to keep her giggle silent.

Cas raised one eyebrow and gazed at her reproachfully.

“Mary...if you’d like my attention you could simply say my name.”

Mary cleared her throat and went back to staring at her sketchbook. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she deadpanned, then started giggling again.

Jack chuckled and looked from her to Cas and back again.

Cas leaned back in his chair. He sighed heavily in resignation - clearly one of his beloved charges was initiating yet another round of ‘Let’s Fuck with the Angel’ and he needed to mentally prepare himself.

He watched the three of them with mild amusement. They all pretended nothing had happened and refused to look in his direction. Eventually, he reached forward and got his mug of coffee. Another wad hit him as he was bringing the drink to his lips. This time he finished taking his sip and gave no indication he’d noticed.

When he finally looked over, he saw Jack nearly beside himself trying to not laugh out loud.

With a flick of his wrist, Cas used his grace to lob three wads at them, scoring a direct hit on each of their foreheads.

“Hey!” Sam protested. “I wasn’t thowin’ anything!”

“You were encouraging them,” Cas mumbled and took another sip.

Jack dropped his hand heavily onto the table. “ _How_ do you _do_ that?!” he demanded through his laughter. “You make it look so easy… like you don’t even have to think about it! It's not fair!”

Cas didn’t answer. He finished the remainder of his coffee, set the mug down and went back to his reading.

Mary nonchalantly pulled another piece of paper out of the sketchbook and began wadding it up. The moment both of her hands were occupied, Cas flicked his wrist and the sketchbook slid two feet to the side and fell off the table. She looked down at it with her mouth slightly open...and then she smiled. She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her gaze back to Cas.

The next thirty seconds took the four of them from casually annoying one another to open paper-wad warfare.

“Eat trash, losers!” Mary snarled as she grabbed the wire trash basket by the bottom and slung it wide, sending wads of paper sailing toward all three of them.

“Oh, that’s it,” Sam mumbled. He grabbed as much ammunition as he could, and then raced around the table after her. She ran from him, squealing and laughing as she lobbed her own stash at him one at a time, as fast as possible. Sam hurled them back, just as fast.

Jack and Cas watched them...then turned and stared at each other.

As if on cue, they both focused their aggression entirely on each other, throwing the paper wads as hard as they could. Jack aimed for the face and when Cas flinched and batted it away, Jack used the momentary distraction to leap over the table for cover. He slid across the polished top and landed in a cacophony of bony knees and elbows on the wood floor.

Cas used both his arms to sweep all of the remaining books and papers off of the table and send them showering down on him. Jack threw his arms over his head to protect himself and yelled through his own laughter.

“HEY! ASSBUTT!” Sam yelled, and when Cas turned to look, Sam lobbed the angel’s discarded trenchcoat at his face like a missile. It took Cas by surprise and he stumbled backward.

Mary laughed so hard she lost her hold on the ammo she was holding. “Assbutt?” she gasped out as best she could.

Sam halted his attacks for a moment and laughed with his mom. He glanced over to catch Cas’s reaction to the teasing, and instead saw an entire shelf worth of paperback fiction sailing directly at him. He threw his arms over his head just in time.

“No mojo!” Sam protested. Another wall of paperbacks slammed into him. “Shit,” he chuckled.

*

Dean entered the fray, mid-battle.  He'd just finished getting dinner ready, and was about to call them into the kitchen, but bailed on that idea when he saw and heard what was happening. He reached under the switchboard desk and grabbed the big box of El Sol coasters he'd stolen from a bar that had been a front for a vamp nest (he'd meant to steal a case of beer, but...oops.) 

He could see Cas defending the front table alone, so he pulled out a stack of coasters, then yelled to Cas and shoved the whole box across the floor toward him. Cas immediately understood the implication and began drawing fire to cover Dean’s entry.

Dean dashed into the library and lobbed the thick coasters at his mom, brother, and Jack with deadly accuracy, causing a truly impressive amount of cursing from across the room. As soon as he reached Cas’s side, he dramatically flipped the front table over, to use as a barrier they could duck behind. Sam did the same, and the real war began.

*

  
“I hit you, Cas! You’re dead!” Sam yelled.

It’s just a flesh wound!” Cas yelled back. “I’ve had worse!” He stood and lobbed three coasters hard, one after another, each of them causing a loud ‘ _boom’_ against the enemy tabletop. He ducked back down behind his cover to find Dean convulsing with laughter, and his previous smile immediately grew into a giant, toothy grin. He could hear Mary and Sam laughing, too, but it was almost entirely drowned out by Dean’s full-throated belly laugh.

Cas scooted back a few paces to retrieve more coasters from the box and accidentally let his ass poke out beyond the table top. Sam lobbed a coaster at the target, scoring a direct hit.

“Alright, that’s it,” Dean mumbled. “We’re takin’ these fuckers down.” He pulled off his overshirt, quickly scooped up as many coasters and wads of paper as he could into it, and held it to his chest. He looked over at Cas. “You remember the end of Butch Cassidy?”

Cas looked back at him and nodded, hiding his grin as best he could in an attempt to look battle-serious. He grabbed six coasters and fanned them out dramatically in his hands.

“Ok, then,” Dean nodded. They both prepared to exit their cover on opposite sides of the table. Dean looked over at Cas and winked at him. “See ya in Australia.”

They leapt out simultaneously, running fast across the open library floor and taking heavy fire. Dean feigned dramatic injuries with each paper wad that bounced off of him, but he kept pushing forward.

Cas’s coasters hit every head that popped up from behind the enemy table. He dodged all but one wad of paper to the hip, so he felt no need to imitate Dean’s heroic slow-death scene.

All three opponents were unequivocally ‘dead’ after those head-shots. They were laughing and cursing and still rubbing the small bruises the coasters had caused, when Dean threw his entire upper body over the top edge of their table and unloaded his cache of ammo. He let out a Brave Heart-level battle cry as paper death rained down on his enemies and they shrieked at their doom. Then he collapsed, letting himself drape over the table, completely limp.

Jack was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Dean cracked open one eye and grinned at him, before going back to being dead.

“Aaah, figures” Sam grunted from his position splayed out on the floor. “As usual, nobody followed the rules and everybody’s dead.”

“ _We_ followed the rules and _we_ won,” Dean corrected him. “‘Cause we’re awesome.”

Mary groaned and rolled her eyes...then went back to giggling.

“And, I’m not dead,” Cas added. He stood to the side of the overturned table, watching the four of them in their various post-mortem poses.

“You’re dead, too, Cas,” Dean grumbled.

“I’m not. I didn’t receive a fatal hit.”

“Cassidy and the Kid both die at the end!” Dean barked at him. “Don’t fuck up the ‘blaze of glory’ scene!”

Cas stood there staring at him, not sure what to do. Sam grabbed a coaster and threw it, hitting Cas in the chest. Cas nodded his thanks, put his hand on the imaginary wound and crumpled to the floor.

Jack laughed until his sides hurt and he curled up in pain. He continued to laugh, in short bursts, throughout the rest of the evening, eventually wearing himself out enough to sleep a full eight hours that night. Cas watched over him, as usual, and he smiled when Jack giggled in his sleep.

 

*

The last of the El Sol coasters was found lodged behind one of the bookshelves when they were doing some heavy cleaning nearly three years later. It led to another all out war in the library. Charlie and Bobby were both there and the additional intensity caused things to quickly get out of hand. Cas had to heal multiple injuries, including two to his own vessel, but he got the ‘blaze of glory’ scene right this time and that made it all worth it. He was inordinately pleased with himself and spent the remainder of the evening looking smug.

 

 

 


End file.
